Let Them Hate, Provided They Fear
by DarkPromises
Summary: A mysterious character intercepts Xavier Hawke and his companions in the Bone Pit. Who are they and what is the story behind them? Read on to begin the journey with Xavier and his strange companions. Will eventually be changed to an M rating. Slight AU
1. Chapter 2

_AN: So I realize that the first run of this story was very rough and unfinished. I now have more to dedicate to it so I promise that won't happen again :) Enjoy and kindly read and review pleasssssssssse :D_

_Disclaimer:BioWare all Me none...except my OC :)_

"Have I ever mentioned Dragon Guts is not my favorite cologne? Let me make that clear now, before my birth day comes around..." Xavier Hawke hollered to Varric, cleaving through the dragonling's tough hide with his greatsword in a large, vicious arc. Varric fired hissing bolts at the offending dragonling's equally annoying companion, "That means i'll have to cancel that shipment from Antiva, Hawke. You are such a spoil sport!" Varric smiled as another dragonling was felled, the last and final one falling at Fenris' feet. Varric set Bianca across his thigh, checking for tell-tale scratches or a broken bowstring. The well-oiled crossbow showed no wear and tear, as usual, the cherry wood gleaming in the pale light of the lanterns lining the mine's walls. "For a dreary name such as the Bone Pit, It looks rather comfy in here...minus all the dead dragon bodies...that does tend to turn things to the morbid side..." Hawke commented as he, too checked his weapon for any defects that could hender him later. The gleaming greatsword had been his constant companion since Lothering, reminding him of simpler days, but seeing the last of it's days here soon. The great blade bore many nicks and chips from it's once brilliant luster, telling the story of many battles...and even more retreats it seemed at times. Hawke took the small kerchief he tucked away in his armor and wiped the blood from the hilt and slowly worked his way down the blade. Fenris kicked aside a couple of stones, looking for possible loot from previous occupants. The elf being in his normal, "broody" as Varric would call it, mood, did not bother to add to Varric and Hawke's dialogue, instead busying himself elsewhere. As soon as the corpses and area were picked clean, and the weapons were restored to their luster, Hawke pushed the group forward.

"I'd like to be back at the Hovel before nightfall. Not going to happen if we continue to meet our little friends along this merry way..." Hawke explored a side passage, his green eyes darting back and forth, assuring they were alone and not walking into some ambush. Varric watched as Hawke checked nook and cranny's admiring the man's efforts at thoroughness. Xavier Hawke cut an impressive picture if you were to look upon him for the first time. The tall man towered over many of the men in Kirkwall...and most in Fereldan too, Varric imagined. The stout legs and broad shoulders proved to remind those around him he was a warrior, and not one to be taken lightly. His black hair was always tied in a soldier's knot at the base of his head, allowing his very masculine face to show. The angular cuts of Hawke's face, accompanied with the goatee, gave him a very dashing look, one many ladies have swooned over one night or the other. Varric smiled to himself, "That is a detail I will take full advantage of when I tell his story..."

Fenris tied up the rear of the small party, following Hawke into the small alcove he was exploring. The elf was normally quiet, only speaking when required, except for the occasion of Wicked Grace in the Hanged Man, where he was quite vocal when he won. He shifted on his bare feet, shaking the loose gravel attempting to affix itself between his toes, his armor squeaking, proving he needed to oil it that night. A sudden jerk from Hawke, set Fenris on edge, grabbing for his greataxe.

"I hear movement..." Hawke cautiously looked at his surroundings, the small alcove housing many large rocks and dark areas. The dark grey of the large rocks seeming to add to the already long shadows cast by the lamplight. A small rustle of wind was all that could be heard once the companions ceased their movements. Hawke looked around and motioned for Varric to follow him, to check for traps while Hawke surveyed the area.

"You are not wanted here. Leave." A light, female? voice rang through the alcove.

"Show yourself," Hawke snarled back, grabbing his sword from his sheath, praying that there was not a group of enemies, as there were many hiding places here.

"I see no purpose to do so. You are encroaching in my area, and I wish you to leave. I will not resort to unnecessary violence if you heed my words."

"How do I know you won't attack me when I turn my back? What are you, bandit? Criminal? Fugitive?" Hawke replied, trying to brush down the slight fear in his voice. He was viewed as a leader and to show fear in the face of an unknown threat, showed weakness. A weakness this mystery may well take advantage of.

"I am none of those things. Albeit if you were to ask my pursuers they would say I am a fugitive and an attempted murderer. My issues hold no bearing for you, leave this place."

"We were sent here to clear this mine. That includes the non-dragon inhabitants..." a sharp nudge from Varric cut Hawke's sentence off. Hawke looked to Varric who seemed to be pointing to a misshapen rock...no...pile of bones. Fear written on Varric's face spoke the volumes of his assumptions.

"You linger here, stranger. This will be the last warning I bequeath you, Leave!" The anger palpable in the creature's voice.

Hawke felt a light tap on his shoulder, and turned ever so slightly to see Fenris float into the dark with his axe drawn. A large thunk reverberated through the cavern, and Fenris flew out of the darkness, weaponless, landing on his back at Varric's feet. The elf recovered quickly, leaping on his nimble feet, markings glowing in rage. His greataxe flew through the air, landing in 2 solid pieces after hitting a wall clamourously. The sound of a sword unsheathing came through air and the creature stepped from it's darkness. The "creature" was a woman! Hawke sucked in his breath for she was utterly breathtaking. Smooth muscled legs encased in black hide, accented by metal steel boots ending below the knee. Leading up the back of the legs was a makeshift cape ending in a wide blue belt encircling curvy hips. The tunic seemed to cling like a second skin, again made of the same hide as the leggings, leaving shoulders bare and leading in to the same gleaming black gauntlets. The finger tips were sharpened to a dangerous point, gleaming like a razor in the dim light. The smooth golden skin on her shoulders were decorated with a black roses tattooed onto the skin of each shoulder blade and vines running into the sleeves. Her long, plaited golden hair hung to right above her waist, small strands framing a sweet face. Her full lips were red leading to high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes, with the iris' a glowing blue. The beauty held a large great sword that seemed as tall as she, laced with runes and glowing with a lyrium edge. A dangerous beauty indeed.

"I requested you leave and you refuse. What would you have me do? You send in this elf," gesturing towards Fenris with her arm, "to dispatch me and as you see, what ended badly."

Hawke opened his mouth to speak, but Fenris cut in, "What gives you a right to claim this area? You do not own this mine, nor do you have a share in it. You will regret your haughtiness." Fenris moved towards the woman and she turned to face him. Her eyes grew wide, and a foreign emotion played in them as she gazed on the elf charging her. She moved from his line of fire and ran back into the darkness, footsteps getting further and further as the darkness seemed to carry her away. Fenris stopped and looked towards where she ran back in to the darkness then looked at Hawke.

"Leave her be, Fenris." Hawke stated, still mesmerized by the woman's startling beauty. He shook the image from his mind, and turned to leave the alcove. He motioned for the others to follow him, leaving the woman to her own devices.

After the party had exited the area, the woman slumped against a wall, tears silently running down her face. She brought up her knees and buried her face in her arms and let the tears flow like a river that has been stifled for too long. She ran her fingers over a smooth scar behind her slightly pointed ear, and looked up through the darkness.

"History will not repeat itself...You will not leave again"


	2. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks for the review Shacary :) Makes me smile! I will do my best to update this story twice a week at the least. If the traffic grows i will do my best to update more frequently! As usual, read and review :)_

The strange encounter at the Bone Pit faded from Hawke's mind, as he gathered the coin neccessary for the expedition. He was lingering in Darktown lately, clearing the area of bandits for the time being, and thwarting any Templar attempts on Anders. He swung his sword around to it's sheath and turned to Isabela and Anders having a stroll down memory lane about a place called "The Pearl" and Fenris staring at his feet uncomfortably. Ever since his greataxe had been...disposed of...Hawke lent Fenris his spare greatsword. It was obviously not the elf's choice of weaponry but until Hawke or Fenris had spare coin enough to replace the axe, it would have to do. Hawke led his party back to Anders clinic to heal any wounds inflicted by the Coterie's nasty stray arrows or blades. Isabela had a rather nasty looking cut from being blindsided by a rogue and his partner. They reached the tidy hovel around late evening and as they entered, Anders shut his lanterns out so that the party wouldn't be disturbed. The clinic was clean swept and kept as neat as possible, while showing it's worse for wear in it's linens and torn cots. The once white sheets were a poor shade of tan and some had blood stains from Maker knows what wounds. Hawke made a mental note to donate some of the spare sheets they had packed for Carver. Carver...Hawke let out a sigh as he remembered the carnage of his little brother's death. The broken ribs poking through his skin, the sliced muscle being shown bare. The grey tint on Carver's face as he choked his last breath... Hawke shook the thoughts out of his head as he watched the blue glow from Ander's hands heal Isabela's wound.

A sudden gust of wind set Fenris and Hawke on edge. Isabela sat up hands on her daggers and Anders with his hand on his staff. The direction of the wind forced Hawke to look up and on a high window he saw fleeting black cloth. He stepped out of the center of the clinic and stepped towards the stairs that would lead him to a pier overlooking the Waking Sea. The only plus that Anders had to the clinic was this quick escape route, leading all the way to the docks. The washed away limestone blending into the cliffs around it. He saw the cloth suddenly escaping around a corner and followed quickly, leaving his party behind. He was faced with a dark alley as he peered into the depths. Sensing a sudden movement and a curse, Hawke struck out and connected with soft flesh. A squeak and then a crumpled body fell out of the shadow. The woman from the mines! Hawke debated quickly on what to do and decided to take her back to the clinic. He throw her over his shoulder with ease and walked down the cliffside to the entrance. Anders breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Hawke come around the corner, but soon was curious to his new companion.

"Who is this, Hawke? Our spy?" Anders said with a smile, noticing how petite the woman over Hawke's shoulder was. Hawke laid her down gingerly in a spare cot and gave her a once over. His stray punch had landed on her temple, knocking her out cold instantly. No lasting damage minus bruising possibly. Anders, Fenris, Isabela and Hawke loomed over the cot, trying to decided what to make of the unconscious woman.

"She is an elf" Fenris deadpanned.

"Did the pointed ears give that away? You're a brilliant one elf. What would we do without your brilliant observation?" Anders retorted, rolling his amber eyes.

"Now now boys, you know what we could do with such a tasty specimen..."Isabela remarked, eyeing the woman's slow rising bosom. "Too bad I don't do any nonconsensual things...Goes against my moral code"  
>"Moral code? You? Did Hawke hit you in the head too?"<p>

"Shut up, elf"

Hawke was the only quiet person in the group studying her face and looking at her tattoos. The markings seemed slightly raised instead of being inked into her skin. Very odd. The conversation died as she began to stir.

"What...Venhedis!" as she realized there was 4 looming bodies over her. She reached for her weapon finding that Hawke had carefully placed the sword just out of her reach.

"I think you owe us a few answers" Hawke stated looking at the girl.

"I think I owe you nothing, human"

"Then why were you spying on us?"  
>"I was merely looking at the sights and was intrigued that an apostate has escaped the Templar's notice for so long, especially someone so obvious with their powers..."<br>"You work for the Templars?" Anders interjected, quelling Justice down until he had a definitive answer.

"No"

"Then who are you? Why were you following us? This is not the first time I have seen your cape escaping the scene." Hawke's eyes bored into her, trying to discern her truth.

"I was curious as to who you were. I have my answer."

"That did not answer my questions."

The young woman sighed, looking frustrated. Her long hair began coming out of her plait framing a face that looked tired and weary, a turn around from her first appearance.

"I am seeking help with a few problems that I am facing. However they may not rear their heads until a later date. I have noticed that you have been doing mercenary work for the past few weeks and that you have a quite an entourage as is yet you still seem struggling with the gold needed for your purpose. I wish to join your entourage and assist you in turn for help later down the road."

"You don't even know us. We could be virgin-killers or something of the like..." Anders said with a sardonic smile.

"Isabela is the only virgin-killer here" Fenris stated, with a smirk appearing on his face and disappearing the next second.

"Hey! they were willing virgins!"

The woman elf shook her head and smiled, "You do good deeds or ones you deem are good. I have been watching lately, that is true. If you reject my offer of assistance then so be it. You can let me know by reaching me at this address, " grabbing a small piece of parchment with an address hastily written on it. "I will be waiting for a week here. If you decide against I will leave."

The woman rose from the cot, forcing Anders and Isabela to move, grabbed her sword and disappeared down the cliffside escape.

"I thought we were full up on crazy..."

"Obviously, the Maker truly has a sense of humor, Anders"

Fenris looked to Hawke, walking to the man's side "Are you going to truly take her up on her offer?"

"I will think on it."

Fenris slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement and followed Hawke out of the clinic and back into the night.

As they rounded the corner in Lowtown, Fenris spoke his mind, "She is from Tevinter you know..."

"Yes, I know." Hawke walked up the steps, suddenly weary from the exertions of the day.

"Good night, Fenris. We have an appointment to keep tomorrow."

Fenris nodded and turned on his heels to make way towards his Hightown head was swimming, trying to recall why the woman's face seemed so familiar...\

_AN: I know, odd spot to leave off but hey, it happens! Until next time, Read and Review :)_


	3. Chapter 4

_AN: And another chapter! 3 in 3 days woot! As usual read and review! _

"How does someone live in a place like this? Bones are not a piece of normal house decor," Hawke muttered as he trudged through another back alley. "Says the man who's elven friend has corpses littered in his mansion.." Varric snorted, feeling a slight kick from Fenris. "They give it a homely touch, dwarf. It always warns would-be squatters and the unhealthy sort to stay away." Fenris responded, looking around the alley a bit more, noticing the slight decay of the walls and the fungi beginning to grow in places it shouldn't exist. "why are we here again Hawke?"

Hawke sighed, "The weird woman we've had 2 run ins with? She seems like she could be a likely ally for the expedition. Besides, I'm curious about her." He felt a squish under his boots and looked to a nearby barrel to scrap the offending material away. "Hawke has a crush!" smiled Isabela remaining unusually silent throughout most of the morning, some to assume it was her hell of a hangover. Fenris felt a sudden stab in his gut at this statement..._Why?_ he wondered. He shrugged it off as Hawke located the address for the woman. He looked at the rotting wood door, with its clinging moss and rusted hinges and cringed a little. _What was he going to find?_ he wondered. He raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened and her voice, "Come in, Hawke". He motioned towards his companions and they followed.

Even though the outside upkeep was shabby at best, the inside of the hovel was meticulously clean. A neat devan set in the right corner of the room in a pale green color, thrown with a mass of green and gold pillows. A small writing table sat next to it, in a rich dark red wood and littered with papers and ink. On the opposite side of the room sat a small bed covered in the same green and gold colors laced in leafs and flowers over the coverlet. The tall posts of the bed holding a thin bed covering so as to encase the sleeper in a veil of gold and green dreams. She motioned them to sit in a dining area in the middle of the room. "So you have decided to accept my request for help then? I assume that is why you have taken the time to seek me out" she stated as soon as they made themselves comfortable.

"First tell me why I should accept this offer? What can you do?" Hawke said, trying to to stare overlong. Today, her armor was accented in a wide purple belt and a necklace that seemed to draw all the attnetion to her creamy neckline. She smiled, " I will tell you the basics but do not expect to spill my past to you."

"Likewise"

"I am trained as a warrior through an order called the Guardians. They are a special task force in Tevinter, answering only to the Archon himself..."  
>"I knew I recognized you! You are a murderer! Doing all the dirty work for the Archon that can't be driven through the Senate" Fenris burst out, markings glowing in his sudden burst of anger, illuminating Hawke next to him. Hawke put his arm on Fenris' shoulder to calm him down, the elf shaking in a blind rage.<p>

"You do not know me, elf. If you would allow to me to finish my statement then maybe you will understand, hmmm?" Her eyes boring into Fenris. He shut his mouth and leaned back in his chair, "glow"ering.

"What he says is true, They were the right hand of the Archon. I however am no longer part of their ranks. As well as being trained as a warrior, I am a mage. I specialize in healing and some spirit and primal magic..."  
>"Great, another mage..."<p>

"Fenris..." warned Hawke, as he would a petulant child.

"At least I am honest with you and do not wish to hold my talents as a secret. As we have seen, the Kirkwall Templars are most...vigilant."

"Why are your tattoos not embedded in your skin? When you were on the cot in the clinic, I noticed they are raised." Hawke cocked his head to the side with an inquisitive stare.

She sighed and moved away from the head of the table where she had been standing.

"Elf." looking at Fenris, "We hold more in common then you know. These markings are lyrium as is your friend's here. I am a mage, so the lyrium does not incessantly show as it augments my blood. I glow whenever I am casting. I am the second person to recieve the Marks after your companion here."

"Do you have lyrium breasts tattooed on your chest?" Isabela asked, eyes as wide as saucers and bloodshot.

She chuckled, "No I have real breasts, which I would assume are much more fun."

"Oooooh" Isabela giggled.

Hawke stood up and held out his hand, "So we have an accord? I will assist you whenever the time comes to face your problem, in exchange for your help in my expedition and any other jobs that may come apparent until then. What do we call you? You have not stated a name."

She looked quickly at Fenris, "You may call me Aurora. As you are Hawke and your companions are...?"

Hawke gestured to Isabela, "Isabela" as she smiled and waved. He pointed to Varric, who was hastily writing notes in his notebook, "Varric my storyteller" Varric looked up smiled and waved before continuing his furious notes. Motioning towards Fenris, "This is Fenris, my broody elf"

"I am not broody"

"Sulking and brooding are the same thing. Must've picked up that sport in Tevinter" Aurora smiled.

Varric chuckled, "I knew it elf."

Fenris rolled his eyes affixing himself to his surroundings once again. He breathed deeply as was reminded of the smell of apples. It seemed so familiar. _Of course you've smelled apples before, you fool. What is it that's so familiar?_ He looked over to where Hawke and Aurora were discussing a random item of miscellanous importance, _She is beautiful, but something..._He shrugged off his thoughts. Thinking of how attractive she is makes no difference. She is a mage.

"Then we have an accord, Aurora."  
>"You may seek me out here whenever you have need of me."<p>

"We have a group of us meeting at a bar in Lowtown called the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace. I would like to introduce you to the rest of my motley crew. Please attend?"

"I will be there" she bowed and busied herself at her writing desk, in an indistinct motion of dismissal.

Hawke and his party left, with her eyes lingering on Fenris, _if you only knew..._


	4. Chapter 5

_AN: Short blurb :) As usual read and review and i'll have another chapter up before the end of the week! Thanks :)_

The next few weeks flew by. Between jobs and home life, Hawke didn't have too much downtime. But he finally had the money for the expedition, but now he had to decide who was going with him. Varric, of course, was a must. The little dwarf had lockpicking skills that amazed him to this day, beside that, "Bianca" was a very handy addition vs his close quarters fighting. Isabela...wouldn't last long, he decided so she was out of the picture. Fenris was also a must, due to his unusual fighting methods and the fact that he glowed may help in dark situations, Hawke chuckled to himself in that thought. Merrill would jump out of her skin at the slightest noise so she was out. Last thing he needed was to rush to save the little elf from...a pebble falling. Aveline was too caught up with her new captain duties to be gone for weeks on end. Anders was a must as well, due to his healing magic and experience in the Deep Roads. Bethany...Hawke shook his head...if something were to happen to her, their mother would personally have his head on a pike. Carver had ripped enough away from her, he couldn't bear to do it again.

Aurora...in the past couple weeks, he had grown accustomed to her being near him. She had broke out of her shell a little, providing witty remarks and telling stories of her travels to his companions. He learned quickly that Aurora and Fenris were NOT friends, due to the cold shoulder she dealt him on most of their jobs and he likewise. He didn't like most mages and she being from Tevinter didn't help either. He spent most of his time making sure she knew she wasn't wanted, but Hawke saw the looks he gave her when she wasn't looking. The longing in his eyes mixed with confusion betrayed his inner thoughts. Hawke couldn't blame him, Aurora had intrigued him too, with her long, muscled legs and womanly curves. That body should be lying on a king's bed somewhere, not fighting and sweating with a bunch of men. Hawke shook the thought away, yes, she was going too. He might even see her magic in this trip, being as she had never used it on the battlefield. He questioned her once, and she meerly stated, "I use it if I have need of it, but my martial skills shall suffice until that point." She was a practical women, viewing the whole mage situation very diplomatically, "Mages should be freed amoungst the people after being trained in the Circle. Any views of corruption should go through a tiered judgement circle made of Chantry, Templar, and Mage peers." As practical as it was, even he knew that would never happen.

He sighed as he began to pack his things, feeling like he was walking to his death...as he normally did when taking large steps towards his future. His clothes and armour were all he needed, Bartrand and Varric providing the food. He decided to go and tell Fenris, Anders, and Aurora of his plans and give them the night to pack and be ready.

He chuckled to himself as he thought about not telling them whomelse he was taking. Imagine the look on Fenris' face when Anders and Aurora showed up. Anders as well. Aurora, well, she may not even care. Never once had he seen the woman smile.

He looked at a nearby table as he was preparing to leave Gamlen's and saw a bottle of swill his uncle called spiced rum. He walked the small space, listening to the creaking floorboards, and grabbed the copper bottle. He popped the top and took a deep drink, "Here's to the rest of my life!" He sat the bottle back down, his footsteps to the door ringing in Leandra's ears, long after he had departed..."Be safe, my son..."


	5. Chapter 6

_A/n: Sorry for the long wait o.O work has been craziness! As usual, read and review :)_

"So, what exactly is a Guardian?" Hawke questioned as he picked through the rubble, looking for any valuable bits caught in a cave-in. The Deep Roads seemed almost a fruitless journey at this point, after clearing a way around a previous cave-in, the group had stopped at a spot for the night to camp, before trudging on into the newfound ruin. "They were an elite force employed specifically for the Archon's ...whims so to speak." Aurora replied, measuredly.

"She means that they are a group of assassins murdering whomever the Archon deems a threat, or just for the sheer joy of it," Fenris spoke, "The Guardians are the people mothers scare their children with. A special note to the savagery in which they complete the acts."

Aurora shot a glance at Fenris, but replied to him nothing, instead turning to Hawke, "We gather information and rid the Imperium of those citizens that do not abide by certain rules. Mainly as spies and occassionally assassins for a good cause."

"Good cause my ass, the Archon says 'jump' and you respond 'how high'" Fenris scowled, sitting on a nearby stone to polish his borrowed greatsword, bringing the rag from his breastplate and gliding it smoothly down the hilt.

"Your views are colored, elf. If I recall, Danarius had a high seat in the Senate, and employed our services on a favor a few times for the Archon."

"I do not care for you speaking on matters concerning Danarius, mage. In fact, I do not care for you speaking at all. Your arrogance stifles your prescence from being remotely pleasant."

Aurora's eyes flashed with..._hurt?_ quickly replaced by anger. The force of her glare forced Fenris to look her in the face, and she rushed him, greatsword drawn. He barely had time to get his sword up to parry her blow as she forced him into a nearby wall. Hawke had his hand on his sword and Anders his staff but moved no further, anticipating saving Fenris from the enraged woman, though both secretly agreeing he deserved a good beating for his treatment of her.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME! Why you insist on prodding in places you don't understand, I will never know." Her eyes bored into his as she spoke with a forcefulness that could shift the earth itself. She also smelled faintly of apples, which was odd considering their time in the Deep Roads had given everyone the stench of death with a sprig of body odor to match it. "Do not speak of silence, until you have loved and felt it's loss sting you as a sword to flesh. I have been overly silent to you, and yet you still pick a fight with me. Leave it be, elf. I am not a Magister of the Imperium, nor am I responsible for your slavery. Let...Fenris, please? I wish to fight no longer." She backed away, allowing to Fenris to assume a relaxed position, rubbing his arm where she had him pinned. He said nothing as he went to where the supplies were kept, and reached for his bedroll. Hawke and Anders looked at each other and then Varric as he walked back into the circle of companions. "Did I miss something? Do you know how bloody hard it is to find a good rock to relieve yourself on these days...nights...whatever." Varric looked at the normally broody elf, and then at Aurora rolling out her bedroll, a significant distance from the campfire. He sighed, he knew saying something to her would be pointless but he tried anyway, "Staying closer to campfire would be better, Lady. We are safer in numbers."

"I am fine where I am. Thank you for the concern, Varric." came the muffled sound from crawling into the bedroll.

Varric shrugged and crawled into his bedroll for another night of bad sleep. The shiftings of the Deep Roads made him constantly aware, even if it were the sounds of the guards around the camp. Hawke and Anders, always sleep like logs. _Lucky bastards..._Varric thought as he shifted his covers, closing his eyes to pretend to sleep once again.

No one in the camp heard the muffled sobs coming from Aurora's bedroll that night.

"Bartrand will get what's coming to him. Bianca is just itching to get under his skin...literally..."

Varric cursed, spitting on a broken stone tile in the floor. The lyrium that had grown through the tile shattering it into little mirror pieces. Bartrand's betrayal had shocked them all and even moreso, the thought of dying in this darkspawn infested hole.

"I think he has a date with my blade as well, perhaps go the whole way he touches it just right" Hawke spoke, trying to inject a lighter mood. Hawke was always good at making people feel better, Fenris, Ander and Varric normally responded well but Aurora...She had not spoken a word since the fight between her and Fenris. She seemed...more forlorn than usual if that was possible from a woman that never smiled. Anders had tried to cheer her up but she seemed to ignore his words of encouragement. Anders had seemed to have a thing for Aurora, although her demeanor was very isolating, it never dampened his attempts at niceness and flirting. If Hawke was completely honest with himself, he would definetly love to have a tumble with the lovely woman, wondering what her face looked like in a smile or even better, a pleasurable reaction...Hawke shook the thoughts away. In a life or death situation, thinking of romancing one of your companions was not his most 'leader'ly decision.

Varric and Hawke walked side by side as they came upon a wide clearing with 4 large stalagmites stretching out to reach the ceiling. A low rumble became apparent as they walked further into the clearing, The mismatched stones around the edges of the cavern began to float to the space between the stone pillars. "Andraste's ass, I think we have a problem." Varric stated as he reached for Bianca and notched a bolt. "Hey Broody, a sovereign whoever knocks a bone out of place first!"

"Prepare your coin purse,dwarf!"

The party ran towards the stone creature, weapons drawn and curses trailing behind. As they hacked and slashed away at the stones, it seemed that the battle would never end. The wraith would move as soon as a choice shot was open, reappearing unscathed on the opposite side of the cavern. Just as they began to get winded and the wraith had moved again, it appeared in the middle of the four pillars, humming with energy.

"This doesn't look good..." Hawke said, eyes open wide as he moved to take cover. A red pulse of energy was released from the wraith, immediately knocking Fenris, Anders, Varric and Hawke off their feet, Aurora dove behind a pillar. When the waves of energy stopped and the wraith's stones collapsed in momentary rest, the men did not get up, A wave of worry flashed through Aurora. _They aren't...they can't be..._ A small tear slipped from her eye as she knew what she must do.

Slowly words poured from her mouth as she halted the movement from the wraith, it's frozen grimace an ugly portrait. Her booted feet left the ground slowly as she murmured her words of power. A soft, blue glow surrounded her as she curled into a ball, with her arms locking over her knees. Whispers snaked into the men's minds, spreading not unlike a rose's vine, as she spoke the magic softly.

_Anders, my healer, awaken, man that bears two burdens..._

_Hawke, my compass, awaken, destiny awaits your rise..._

_Varric, my weaver of tales, awaken, the world awaits the sights you have seen..._

_Fenris, my strength, awaken, your heart beckons you..._

The flow of adrenaline coursed through their bodies as they opened their eyes, their energy returning. Hawke was the first to look at Aurora, her marks pulsing as she remained in her curled position. His vision snapped back to the wraith as a movement was detected, it's bony hand raising to crush them. Hawke nodded to Fenris, as they both rushed the wraith, swords connecting at it's exposed core. A shriek filled the air as the the evil red glow dissipated and the rocks falling clamourously to the ground. As soon as the rumbling sound left the cavern, Aurora fell back to the ground, bursting from her ball and lying flat on her back unconscious. Anders was the first to make it to her side, putting his hand on her neck to check for her sighed in relief to find it still beating strongly.

"Ander, what kind of magic was that?" Hawke said, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea. I've never seen a healing spell that powerful before...It must have completely drained her mana to give us strength like that.."

Fenris spoke up, after staring intently at the ground for a period of time, "She...may have well saved our lives. I am...grateful."

"Well, we can't linger here long. We must carry her until she wakes up. " Hawke stood up with a finality in his voice. The men nodded and Hawke and Fenris picked up her shoulders and legs, respectively. As the men walked on, they knew they had judged their companion incorrectly. Aurora was something special, none of them knew to just what extent...


	6. Chapter 7

_A/N: Woot! 2 chapters in 2 days! This is a link of the picture of the dress :) As usual read and review please :)_

The 3 years following the expedition were busy for Xavier Hawke. Having acquired all the licenses and deeds to the Amell Estate was just his first headache of many. Ridding the streets of bandits and criminals coupled with keeping a balance between his companions and what was left of his fragile mother. Bethany's departure to the Circle seemed to tear at the already fragile emotional estate Leandra was in accompanied with the sudden return to her childhood home. Hawke rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefingers as he read over another missive for help. Did anyone in Kirkwall solve their own problems? The viscount was endlessly on him these days to lighten the Qunari burden. He tossed the parchment to the side and picked up a rather flowery envelope, with red flowers and vines decorating the edges, with _Hawke and Companions_ embossed in a lovely gold script. Curiousity bested him as he opened the envelope.

_To Serah Hawke and Esteemed Companions,_

_You are cordially invited to a soiree on the eventide of the Namesday Feast for Saemus Dumar. The dress for the evening is in the form of a masquerade. Please send the small slip of paper at the end of this letter, by messenger to make reservation at the soiree and to seal in a place at the games for evening._

_Yours gratefully,_

_Seneschal Bran_

"I wonder how many arguments the Viscount had to go through to get the Seneschal to formally invite me? The stuffy bugger is a thorn in my side." Hawke thought bemused. He thought of his companions comments to this particular invitation. Fenris in his normal scowl, "I'll be too conspicuous Hawke", Isabela giggling and making plans on which noble to bed for the evening, Merrill looking mortified (in her adorable way), and mumbling about what to wear, Varric poking fun at Merrill and Fenris, not being bothered in the least bit. Aveline would already be invited anyway, if not being the security for the evening. Anders would give him this look as to ask if he was serious, and how was this supposed to accomplish anything when there are suffering mages...yada yada yada. Sometimes he wished he was a mage just to cast a silencing spell on the man when he went on one of his tirades. Aurora, *sigh*, she confused him. Ever since her spell in the Deep Roads, he felt...different towards her somehow. He wasn't in love with her or anything of the like, but he felt...sorry? _No that's not the proper term..._He shook his confusion but wondered if she would accept the invitiation. He put down the parchment and scooted his chair back, _Might as well find out. _He went up the stairs to his bedroom, grabbed his light leather armor (for around town traipsing) and strapped and buckled into it. He let his sword sheath slide over his shoulder and secured it around his chest. Hawke exited his room and down the stairs once more before crossing the threshold.

The cool night air stung as he walked onto the dark Hightown street. _Andraste's tits, I should've had the sense to wear a cloak at least._ He huddled into himself and made his way to the docks. Aurora was his first stop, he'd ask Fenris and the others in the morning. He only woke the elf up once, and never again would he come that close to death for a wake up call. Hawke swallowed hard remembering Fenris' grasp before he fully awoke. He turned down the alley Aurora's hovel was located on. She was up at all times of the night...he wasn't truly sure when the woman slept. Hawke always had trouble sleeping more than a few hours at a time, due to a busy schedule and nightmares that plagued him. He remembered Lothering burning, the smell of burnt flesh and screams as the fires and darkspawn claimed the lives of those he had grown to know and love.

He reached her door and rapped twice. He heard a shuffling as she came to the door to open it. The door let out a squeak of protest as she swung it open. She blinked twice and then recognized him. "Come in Hawke. Would you like some tea?" She turned towards her small fire and put on some water to boil before he could answer. She motioned for him sit on the divan while she gathered her cups. Hawke sat down and was impressed with the quality of the cushion. He rolled his hips a little and fully reclined, smiling like a content cat in sunshine. "What brings you here this late Hawke?" as she filled the mugs with the steaming water and smell of fresh tea filled the room. Hawke sat up and accepted his cup of tea, taking a sip of the hot liquid and smiling, recognizing the red tea he was fond of in the Hightown market. "Seneschal Bran has invited my companions and myself to birthday get together. I was checking to see if this is something you will be attending."

"Why would I?"

"Because it's a chance to dress up and look like a lady?" 

She shot him a dark look, "I had enough of that in Tevinter. Why would I wish to repeat those uncomfortable experiences?"

"Because you'd do it for me?" 

She sighed,taking a long sip of her tea "If you truly wish me to attend, then I shall. But it is on a favor basis only. I will not suffer the attentions of the buffons Kirkwall calls their nobility"

Laughing, he responded, " Well then, don't worry because it is a masquerade. Pick an ugly mask"

"I'll think about that when I'm looking at materials."

"Why don't you ever smile? Never once in 3 years have I seen you smile."

"I don't wish to."

"That easy of an answer huh."

"What are you prying for?" She stated, setting her cup down rather forcefully on her writing desk. She looked frustrated and conflicted in the low light.

"Because you are my friend. Friends do things like care."

"You...you consider me a friend?"

"Of course! Is that such a novel concept in Tevinter? Fenris doesn't seem to get the hint either."

She rolled her eyes, "There isn't many things you can get through his thick skull. Means you'd have to get past all the mage-hate and broody exterior."

"Fenris is a good man, just slightly...ok A LOT misguided in some areas."

"I never stated he was of poor character. When I...when he was in Tevinter, I'm sure he went through enough to dictate many of his actions. Albeit that should never color someone's world completely."

Hawke arched an eyebrow, catching the stutter. _She knows him outside of our companionship. I just wonder how.._"So you and Fenris had never met in Tevinter?"

"I would not say that, but my past is something I do not speak of."

Hawke sighed, knowing that was as far as he was pushing her that night. Setting his cup on her table, he thanked her for the tea and excused himself. "You have a month to prepare for the soiree, my lady" bowing in mock courtesy and then turning towards the door and leaving into the alley again. She watched him leave and rose to go to her wardrobe. She opened the large oak doors and fingered a blue silken dress studded with it's jewels, speaking of a former lavish life. _He loved me in this dress..._ Tears formed in her eyes as she dropped to her knees and let them flow freely. The tears hit her nightshirt leaving a small trail of movement across the light fabric. Caught in her moment of sadness, she did not hear Hawke walk back into her home, watching her scene in silence. At that moment, in that silence, Hawke understood her so much more then any of their conversations...and swore to help her. He swore to be the friend this woman never seemed to have.


	7. Chapter 8

"Why are you so serious all the time, Aurora?" Merrill asked as she and taller elf walked through the marketplace looking at fabrics. The rich colors of the silk merchant made Merrill's green eyes grow large and she had to resist just running her face through the soft fabric. "I'm not serious all the time, Merrill. Just everytime i'm in public." she responded. "But I've never seen you smile! I bet you're beautiful when you smile! Not that you aren't beautiful now I mean...I'm rambling again." Merrill looked down at the dirt covered earth beneath her feet, feeling slightly ashamed at rambling in front of the woman. She sensed a deep story in the woman, that had hurt her deeply and wanted to know her.

"I...just choose not to, Merrill. But thank you for your graciousness." the woman took a green sheaf of silk out of the pile and held it to Merrill's face, "This looks fabulous Merrill!"

"I can't...umm..afford it right now. I just came along to help you" the shy elf fidgeted. "I'm considering not going."

"Why not? Come now, I will pay for it" Aurora fished out her coin purse, and gave the merchant his money and took the sheaf of silk with her.

"Why...um...why would you do that? It must've cost a fortune! And you didn't pick out anything! How will I tailor it? I...I...thank you, Aurora." Merrill sputtered, following Aurora to a stall selling jewelry.

"You want to look nice for Hawke don't you?" Aurora replied looking through the baubles. She finally found a beautiful necklace with a green emerald shaped like an exquisite leaf with gold darting through it, giving it a life like quality. It hung from a simple gold chain.

"I...how did...I thought you were interested in Hawke? You're so much prettier then me..." Merrill stuttered, looking at the necklace Aurora had handed her. She looked fascinated at the way the sun hit the stone and left little reflections dancing in her hands.

"Hawke is a friend, Merrill. He's not my type anyway. He's a handsome man but my heart is are beautiful in your own way, never doubt that." Aurora fingered a blue gem dangling from a long silver chain. The gem sparkled, an unearthly hue, even when not in direct sunlight. She handed the necklaces to the merchant and paid for them as he wrapped them in a light paper and handed them back to her. She tucked away the necklaces and material in her pack. Merrill looked at the woman, "You really think Hawke would believe I'm beautiful?"

"I know he would. Come let me show you some dress designs from a seamstress here, we can pick you out a pattern."

The 2 women made their way through the market, oblivious to Hawke, Varric, and Fenris at a nearby booth.

"So, looks like Daisy has a thing for you, Hawke." Varric nudged the taller man.

"Huh. Never would've guessed it." Hawke replied staring at the short elf babbling to Aurora non-stop,_That will make my life easier. I always wondered if my affections would get anywhere..._Hawke always had a soft spot for the young elf, thinking her rambling was cute and she was beautiful the way her eyes lit up when she realized they told her a dirty joke. He smiled, and turned to the cloth merchant's stall.

"What did Aurora mean by 'My heart is elsewhere..' I sense a juicy story here, Hawke" Varric stated, looking at a sheaf of a rich red color, tossing the merchant the coin for purchase.

"Likely a magister from the Imperium" Fenris stated, attempting to keep a distance from the stall. He had accepted the invitation from Hawke only under heavy coercion, and planned to go in his most comfortable outfit...his armor. Hawke looked over at him, fingering a piece of dark brown fabric, "What makes you assume that, Fenris? There has to be some purpose behind that assumption."

"Well, she can read and write as proven by the writing desk in her home, so she was not a slave. She also had a coverlet that was popular amoung the upper echelons a couple years before my escape. It cost a fortune. Perhaps from a rich lover?" Fenris stated flatly. He did not like thinking about Aurora, it caused him an unusual pain in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. He did not like being offset around the strange woman.

"You assume too much elf, come here and let me see how this looks on you" Varric butted in, holding a sheaf of a rich, royal blue silk to Fenris' face. "That's fantastic! It's what your getting."

"I do not have money for frivolities. My armor will..."

Hawke interrupted him, "You accepted the invitation, so you will be dressed appropriately Fenris...What, afraid of looking nice in front of others? Don't be afraid of a good even Aurora will dance with you."  
>Fenris flashed Hawke a scowl, "I want nothing to do with that woman"<p>

"Really? Didn't get that impression when you were watching her a moment ago. Did her hips cast a spell on you?"

"I was observing her. I was NOT staring at her hindquarters."

"Observing her for dinner, I suppose. Looked like you wanted to devour her."

"Shut up, Hawke"

Varric smiled at the discussion between the men. He knew Fenris was curious about Aurora, but his pride struck him silent in most situations. Hawke was just trying to prod him into doing something about it for once. Blondie had a thing for her too. She spent time in his clinic,helping him with what potion lore she brought from Tevinter, with Anders getting a little too close when she was demonstrating something.

"Just admit it, Fenris. You think she's beautiful."

"She isn't unpleasant to look at."  
>"That's all I'm going to get isn't it?"<br>"Yes"

Hawke lifted his hands in the air, mocking surrender. "You win you hard-headed elf, but you're still getting the fabric and wearing something formal"

Fenris rolled his eyes, realizing he'd won part of a battle but Hawke was not budging on the other half.

"Broody would have to get over how she broke his axe before any lovin' can happen there."

"Varric..."

"Alright., Alright. Angry sex is better anyway."

Hawke laughed and Fenris shook his head, finding his feet much more interesting then anything else around him.

"Let's look at a different stall. I think Fenris needs ruffles." Hawke said, trying to keep a straight face.

Fenris' eyes got large and Varric interjected, "Or bows! Oh he would be such a cute little elf."

"You're both going to a cold, dark place when you die..."

_AN: Fenris in ruffles and bows would be a scary sight...funny...but scary. Read and Review super please!_


	8. Chapter 9

_AN: Fancy ball time :) Gotta love balls! I'm not used to writing finery so this will be a bit rough but, Enjoy!_

"Well, now I offcially feel like nobility. No wonder they look pissed all the time, these shirts are utterly irritating!" Hawke commented, looking into his mirror. He was struck by his reflection, the rich brown fabric setting off his tanned skin, with the gold and rich red darting through the seams making his hair seem inky black in comparison. The trousers fit his hips and were attached with a large leather belt and led down to a pair of expensive leather boots trimmed with the same gold and red in his shirt. The buckles that held the boots together gave him a dashing look, _Like a pirate...Wouldn't Isabela be amused_...He chuckled to himself and turned to Varric, who was reclining in a nearby chair, and Fenris, sitting at the edge of his bed. The dwarf was in a rich red tunic, similar to the color of dried blood, cut into his favorite style of low for his "chest rug" as Hawke called it, with red trousers and boots to match. Fenris, looking out of place, but very dashing in his blue tunic laced with silver around the hems leading into a wide belt binding the shirt to his waist and letting the long hem freefall across the top of the trousers. His shoes, which took 2 hours to fight him about and another 1 to get him into, were a dark black with the same trim as his shirt. "I wonder what the ladies look like?" Varric wondered out loud.

"Well, they all promised to meet us there and it's about that time..." Hawke smiled, grabbing for his mask on the desk. It matched perfectly with his outfit, of course, with its brown color and red and gold flecks thrown throughout it. Varric's was a deep red with a similar gold and a gold feather on either side of the eyes. Fenris' was a deep blue with silver flecks, mimicking a night sky. As the men donned their masks, and started to leave the establishment, Leandra stopped her son, "You look handsome, darling!" looking over her son and smiling, feeling a swell of pride in her chest. "You look ravishing as well mother! I will see you there later?" Hawke hugged Leandra's neck, smelling her favorite flowery perfume. It comforted him, everytime he smelled it, like a warm sunshine and a glass of lemoned water on a beautiful spring day.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world! Bodahn is escorting me there. Have fun!" Hawke smiled and nodded to his mother, catching one last whiff and ushering his friends from the threshold.

"How long do I have to stay at this 'soiree' for you to be satisfied, Hawke?" Fenris asked as they started up the crowded stairs, moving fluently through the crowds of ladies with huge bouffant hairdos and over exagerrated costumes, and men with large fluorishing masks, hoping to outdo all of the other noblemen in embellishment.

"You'll leave when I leave, Fenris. Relax! You may actually enjoy yourself!" Hawke moved out of the way of another noblewoman, who decidedly pinched his arse before brushing past him. Hawke's eyes grew large and looked at Varric, who snickered, "Do they always do that?"

"Only to dashing young noblemen they wish to deflower"

"My flower was gone a long time ago, no grass to mow here"

Fenris rolled his eyes, and purveyed his surroundings once again. By this time they had made it to the keep, and it was, beautifully decorated. The beautiful blues and reds decorating the walls with Kirkwall's seal hung with large golden cords framing them as they would a picture. There were large tables near the entrance just piled high with food and sweetmeats begging to be eaten. A pair of doubledoor's he never paid attention to were located on the right of the entrance leading into a grand ballroom, were most of Kirkwall's nobility was gathering at the current moment. Fenris could not help but notice the kegs of wine in a nearby corner by the entrance, and smiled, _I wonder if they have a Tevinter wine..._As he made his way to the kegs, Varric and Hawke laughed, guessing where the elf was headed towards. They followed shortly after, figuring a bubbly welcome to the party would help it along a little.

"What if Hawke doesn't like it, 'Bela? What if I'm too...fluffy?" Merril questioned, looking at her green finery. The beautiful dress left a wide collarbone and a gold corset came around her neck and cinched her waist. The green material flowed like water to her feet, decorated with leaves glowing when the light struck them. The necklace Aurora bought her hung around her neck and gave a cast to her skin that made it look unearthly pale in a ethereal way. The young elf was stunning and even though her green mask, decorated with golden leaves, made her look more mysterious. Isabela smiled, "I'd give you a tumble you look so stunning, Merrill! I'm having to restrain myself now!" Isabela's creamy white dress set off her swarthy skin and was tight, as usual, around her bust and hips. Isabela's wide collar fit her well and accentuated her skin and bust by wearing a golden choker fastened at her neck. Abandoning her normal kercheif to wear her hair lightly pinned in curls, made her look almost...regal. Her white mask was decorated with what appeared to be tiny gold coins. "But 'Bela, you tumble alot of people..." Merrill's hand shot up and covered her mouth, "I'm...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, i just..."

Isabela shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry, Kitten. If I didn't know it already, it still would not be offensive to me" Isabela spotted Hawke, Varric, and Fenris and grabbed Merrill's arm to drag her along. Merrill blushed as she saw Hawke in his finery.._he's so handsome and dashing and...he will never like me..._Merrill kept this mantra up until Hawke looked up from his glass and looked startled. "Merrill, you look beautiful, milady." bowing in politeness to the young elf._ Absolutely stunning, but that is how she normally is to me..._Hawke smiled as he took her hand and kissed it's knuckles. Merrill blushed furiously, "I...I ...Thank you Hawke, You look beautiful as well...I mean Handsome...oh dear...I'm making a mess of this." Hawke smiled wider, keeping his hand on hers, "Let's dance, Merrill" listening to light waltz that the orchestra had begun to play, the music floating over the air like a dance of sound happening above their heads.

Isabela, Varric, and Fenris watched as Hawke led the young elf to the dancefloor and began to teach her the steps, although Merrill looked as if she were already familiar with the steps. "She's been spending time with Aurora, learning some of the dances of court." Isabela stated, looking Fenris up and down like she was going to eat him for dessert. "My, my, Fenris, you do clean up rather beautifully" smiling at him. Fenris rolled his eyes and took another sip of the tart red wine, "I would reply the same pirate, but I'd wager you are still dirty in mind at the least."

"You know me well. You could always delve further..."

"Not a chance, Pirate"

Isabela pouted and turned to Varric, "Speaking of Aurora, where is Broody number 2?"

Fenris choked a little on his wine but said nothing. _Broody number 2? I'd bet she'd have a fit if she heard that..._

"Not sure, Rivaini. Care to dance, milady? I want to get all the up close and personal details on Hawke and Daisy."

"Definetly."

Varric turned towards Fenris, "No killing nobles or redecorating the walls with wine, Broody. You may even find a dance partner if you stop scowling long enough." and left with Isabela before Fenris could give a sneer back.

The lilting music turned from the pleasant waltz to a lively, court dance native to Kirkwall. Peals of laughter shot through the air as the nobles showed off their nondextrous attempts at dancing the lively tune. Fenris scanned the room again, trying to be as aware of surroundings as possible. He looked at the door and his heart shot up to his throat. In walked Aurora, in a light blue dress flowing to the floor. She forgo all the fanciful petticoats the other nobles wore, and let the dress cling to her womanly curves. The dress was decorated with light clear stones bedecking the neckline of the dress, cut to bare her shoulders and drawing attention to the small chain encircling her waist and dangling down her thigh, exagerrating her wide hips. A blue glowing gem rested on her neck with the silver chain encircling her neck. Her hair was down to her waist flowing with a light curl and framing her face. She wore a blue mask to match her dress, with silver flecks in the mask and silver feathers decorating the sides by her eyes. She had rouged her lips in contrast, and Fenris felt the compulsion to kiss them, wondering what she tasted like..._No, she was a magister's pet. This will result in something terrible..._but he could not rip his eyes away from her loveliness. Many men in the room gathered around her, swarming her with questions and offers to looked at ease with the attentions and spotted him through the thrall of men and excused herself. "Looks like you are enjoying yourself, Fenris"..._the way she said his name sent a shiver down his spine...What on earth am I feeling?_ "I am enjoying the wine, although it's not nearly as good as the Agreggio." Sipping more on the wine in emphasis.

She stated, "They do have grapes on the table I think you'd probably like. The large, red sweet ones. May help where the wine lacks"

_How does she know I like grapes and not just wine...Fool elf it is just a suggestion..._"Tha..Thank you, Aurora. You look lovely this evening"_..Stunning, Beautiful, Breathtaking..._

"Thank you, Fenris. You look very handsome yourself." she smiled. _She SMILED...and that was his undoing_...Fenris did not know what struck him but, "Would you like to dance, Aurora?"

"It would be my pleasure"

The music changed to a slow but steady tango, as he took her hand out to the floor. He put his hand over hers and encircled an arm around her waist and began to lead. She seemed to float next to him, flowing with him to the music. Their fluidity shocked both of them, feeling as if they had done this before, in another time, in another place. He dipped her low and caught a whiff of apples, _Why does she always smell like apples? And why do I enjoy it so much..._He brought her back up, much closer then the dance called for, reveling in her closeness for a time. She looked up at him through her lashes, and the only thing he wished in all of Thedas, was that he could kiss her at that moment. He leaned his head down and lightly brushed her lips with his before letting his paranoia take over and abruptly brought his head back up, avoiding her gaze. Fenris excused himself in the moments after the dance had ended and did a slight bow before walking away. Aurora's face was struck with an inherent sadness then she nodded her head in farewell.

_I am such a fool to think...No, I knew this...I cannot continue on like this, I must leave..._Her thoughts rang in her head as she exited to the gardens, sitting on a lonely bench amoungst the flowers, blooming in what seemed to be her frustration. A few light footsteps hailed a visitor coming in the garden sanctum. "Who's there?" standing up from the bench, She turned to the sound of the steps.

"Hello, Obsidian..." She gasped in surprise as she looked up and saw nothing but black.

_AN: Dun, dun, dun...Read and review please :)_


	9. Chapter 10

_AN: Sorry for the roughness of the last chapter. sleepyness has it's faults :( But in all honesty's sake, I completely believe Fenris would kiss and run :) Anyway, on with the story :)_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. What on earth possessed me to do that? She probably bewitched me with a spell of sorts...No, she's not like that..._"UGH!" throwing his hands up in the air with frustration, Fenris struggled to get his thoughts straight. Feeling the brush of her lips seemed so familiar, it irritated him, like a buzzing in your ear you can't get to go away. He looked off towards the entrance to the garden where he saw her flee not moments before. She looked so...sad. Fenris felt his heart pull at him. The last 3 years since the Deep Roads, he had started to understand the woman more, even liked having her around. He had his fantasies as any man but never dwelled on them. This electric pull towards her drove him mad and curious in the same breath. He hated uncertainty and that he was around her. He debated internally whether to follow and apologize for his adrupt departure...but couldn't bring himself to follow. What if she questioned him? What answers would he give? He heard a sudden gasp and then silence in the distance, and felt his skin prickle. He had sensed no one...who could be there? Other then Aurora of course. He snuck through the entrance to the garden and made his way around the looping hedges. He saw the glint of metal in the middle of the garden followed by 2 more. The helmets of these people were shined to an unnatural sheen, giving off little rays of light as the moon reflected off them. They were dressed in a light chainmail from head to toe, bearing the bright red insignia marking them as Guardians. A slight wave of fear coursed through his veins. They seemed to be carrying….Aurora? Fenris cursed himself for not bringing his weapon and allowing Hawke to convince him not too. He quietly (as he could for he was no assassin trained in the arts of stealth) followed the men out of the garden and saw their destination was in a warehouse near the docks. Fenris sprinted back to the ball, searching for Hawke fervently amoungst the pomp and powder. Spotting the young man, Fenris walked up to him as calmly as he could, so as not to alert the nobility.

"Hawke..We need to leave, now!" Fenris rasped, attempting to keep his voice low.

Hawke looked at the elf, slightly irritated, knowing Fenris did not even want to be at the ball to begin with, "Fenris, Enjoy yourself. Stop brooding!" Hawke took a sip of the dark red wine he had been sharing with Merrill.

"Aurora…she's been taken."

Wine spewed from Hawke's mouth, causing a few nobles to look at him in disgust, "What? What happened?"

"I'm unsure. She ran off to the gardens and I followed her, seemingly not fast enough, and I saw her being carried away by 3 Guardians to the docks." Fenris purposely omitted his play in her actions, hoping Hawke wouldn't pry.

Hawke raised an eyebrow, but looked at his companions who were close to him, and they knew what was coming. Hawke had instructed everyone to leave their weapons at his estate, considering the distance was very minimal from the keep. The party broke away from the soiree, rushing to Hawke's estate, as fast as they could with unnecessary finery. The night wind felt amazing compared to the stuffy heat and seemed to make them fly faster. Bursting through the door, they grabbed for their weapons and darted back out the door as quickly as they had entered.

_Why did I not follow her? You fool!_...Fenris beat himself up as he ran with Hawke in the front of the party, followed by Merrill, Isabela, and Varric. As they came upon the docks, the moon had passed the meridian in the sky noting the late hour. Fenris shuttered at the thought of being too late, remembering the whispers of the Magisters of the Guardian's cruelty. The companions slowed their pace as they reached the door, not wishing to burst through the door and scare them into doing something irrational,. Isabela picked the lock , and they quietly tip toed through the threshold. The sight they saw was not something they were expecting.

Aurora was bound to a wooden 'X' in her underclothes, head lolling from being hit, a light trickle of blood flowing from her lips. There were bright red welts crossing her golden skin along her stomach and thighs. The 3 men Fenris had saw earlier had taken off their helmets and were laughing at Aurora's obvious discomfort. The middle man swung his whip again making her gasp at the sudden pain of being hit in the chest.

"Awwww, Poor Obsidian is hurt! Whatever will we tell the Archon", The man, from what Fenris saw of his face, was a middle-aged gentleman with a very stocky build, perhaps from years of swinging the large axe attached to his back. The man laughed again and swung the whip. Fenris felt his markings start glow and did his best to quell the anger rising within. Aurora lifted her head and spat on the man.

"Do not call me that, wretch. That name was given up when he decided to brand this marks into my skin"

The man laughed again, wiping the bloody spit off his gleaming armor and struck her with a gauntleted hand. "Whatever do you mean, my lady" bowing in mockery, "Do you think the Archon would forget his only daughter? Did you truly think to hide forever after you attempted to murder him?"

Fenris choked on his spit and realized where she had seemed so familiar. She was the daughter of the single most important man in Tevinter. He looked to Hawke who seemed just as stunned at the realization. Hawke shook his thoughts from his head and motioned for Fenris to come closer, "Regardless of this, we need to act soon." Motioning to the scene, Hawke told Isabela to sneak with Merrill on the far side of the compound, to ensure there was no one else in the area to surprise them. Fenris and Hawke would confront the men while Varric picked the locks on Aurora/Obsidian's bonds. Another large smack rang through the air and Aurora's head lolled to the side, hushing her outcries. The companions moved to position, and Fenris and Hawke stepped into the middle of the clearing.

"She is bound, that makes it a little unfair don't you think?" Hawke said flatly, his sword glinting in a stray strand of moonlight.

The 3 men turned pulling their swords out of their scabbards. "Who are you?" the middle man snarled, at this point it seemed that he was the unspoken leader.

"Who I am is irrelevant. You have a friend of mine"

"Then you will die, as she will when we take her back to her father's loving arms" The men spat and charged Hawke. The Guardians were not as easy a target as Hawke had hoped. They swung and parried like professionals in their field, quickly attempting to tire Hawke out. Silently thanking the Maker there were no mages, Fenris took out one of the men attempting to flank Hawke. Hawke swore as the leader sliced a wound in his upper arm. Fenris stuck his leg in between the man's legs, causing him to fall back, stabbing his sword through his midsection. The man lurched as the sword ripped through his vitals, causing a string of blood to trickle from his mouth. Hawke quickly then dispatched the 3rd man as Fenris bent down to the leader.

"May you burn for what you have done to her." Fenris snarled as he dug his blade deeper and twisted it.

"Death is a blessing, elf. " the man let out another gurgling laugh and the light died from his eyes. Merrill and Isabela soon appeared looking worn from a fight with the others the men brought with them, "Bloody sods didn't want to die!" Isabela breathed, trying to catch her breath. Varric undid the last bond, with a click, and slowly lowered Aurora to the ground. "She looks pretty beat up. I think we need to wake up Blondie for this." Hawke nodded and turned to pick her up,but was beaten by Fenris who picked her up gingerly in his arms.

They made a slow procession to Darktown, avoiding the public streets. A cloud of worry was heavy on the party as well as questions about her past. They reached the clinic with the moon starting to dip into the horizon, slowly opening the creaking door. Anders, from his cot in the corner, was up in an instant. "what in bloody…What happened?" Anders rushed to the door motioning for Fenris to put her on a cot. His hands lit up with a blue glow as he ran his fingers along her skin. Hawke recounted the story as Anders continued his examination.

"Why on earth didn't she tell us? Well, I'm not sure I would have said anything either…" Anders sighed, as he finished his perusing. "Good news? Her body will heal fine. Bad news? She's walking the Fade and I'm not sure if she'll come back without help"

Hawke looked at him, "Are you saying what I think your saying Anders?"

"Yes, I have enough lyrium from my…sources to do the ritual. But I wish to accompany you in case there is problems encountered. I will need to speak with Merrill for a moment and you can decide who is going."

"I am going." Fenris spoke out, with an astonished Hawke looking at him. Fenris had blatantly refused to go into the Fade when he traversed it to find Feynriel. Hawke nodded his head. Anders nodded as he finished explaining the ritual to Merril.

"Then we have settled it. Fenris, Hawke, and myself will bring her back." Anders gathered his lyrium and drew a large circle with 3 circles in the middle and dusted the area with the blue dust. The 3 men stood within the circles and Merrill began chanting. Fenris began to feel hazy and then felt the pull of the Fade bring him into its embrace. What they found there…Maker know's they weren't prepared for…


End file.
